The Caladon Dominion
The Caladon Dominion TCD, otherwise known as the Dominion of Caladon is one of the many interstellar powers of the Lantean sector. It stands as one of the most powerful civilizations in the sector as it slowly became a militarized monarchical empire, expressing its rightful claim to rule over human worlds; And to protect the sector from those that would threaten humanity’s rise to dominance. The Dominion is also one of the most poorly technology-based powers compared to the rest of Lantea's denizens, still employing conventional kinetic and electromagnetic firepower for their forces. They rely on overwhelming numbers, and a strict and demanding doctrine that pushes their soldiers to their limits. The only thing they have in their advantage is control of the Chrysalis: a series of focusing crystals used for energy weaponry and shield. As the Sector's largest civilization, it also makes the Dominion a target for both renegades, space raider, and alien foreign entities; normally targeting outerlying worlds that lack the capacity to defend themselves. The Dominion strives to protect all it can within itself, and is always at a near-ready combat state. A common saying of the Caladonian people, "Law, Order, Victory.' summarizes the dedication and zealousness for their responsibility to protect Mankind. The Caladon Dominion is ruled by the Noble Familes of Caladon and the Namorian Dynasty. With Emperor Hadrian Namoria ruling from the Red Throne, the Imperial Senate handles matters of state and internal development and is seen as the 'Representative Body.' Nothing, however, gets approved without the the Emperor's consent. The Imperial Military, divided into a variety of Core's representing naval, infantry, and other important means of warfare, are also the ruling body of justice and retribution. Crimes are brought before a military court, in which you are judged by expert prosectors. Defenders have to work up to prove a suspect's innocence, as it is normally thought that you are guilty until proven innocent. Dominion History Settlers of Caladon Caladon was colonized by settlers from the United Humanity Project in the early expansion years of the 28th century. During this era of expansion, corporations sought to make early claims in the development of colony worlds in the Lantea sector. Investment from both private trusts and federal endorsement gave the colonists of the terra-class planet Caladon an edge in technology and resources. Upon landing, development of it's civil centers and it's crucial self sustainable economy made it one of the most valuable worlds in the Lantea Sector; gaining recognition for its advanced science and research facilities and contributed to many key military and technological advances. By 2767 it was considered an old colony. Auralia Academy itself had buildings almost half a century years old by that point. By this stage, there was a degree of idealism and nostalgia as to Caladon's past, namely that of a pastoral world. Despite a steady growth of industry, Caladon remained a verdant world, courtesy of investment in renewable energy sources and the enforcement of stringent air quality laws. As a result, Caladon was one of the few colony planets that managed to be both a hub of trade and industry and a pleasant place to live. However, the expansion years would come to a swift and devise blow as all communication was lost with the Humanity Project on April 25th of the year 2811, as a galactic conflict interrupted both travel contact between the Sector and the rest of Humanity. For the next twelve years, the situation had gotten worse for the colonists. The government that had for so long guided the Sector to prosperity, the Settler Union, had no initial response to the lost of transport and communications, and the planet saw economic repercussions that affected their expensive and vane lifestyle. To make matters worse, the expansion of the large, sprawling cities on Caladon had consequences; the natural resources that had once made Caladon a rich, terran planet had all but depleted. As this happened, colony worlds began reporting attacks at an overwhelming frequency. Alien civilizations, cutthroat bands of raiders began striking and plundering human worlds, breaching the defenses and infrastructure of the almost infantile colonists. The Union clamored to find some hope in the darkness, to which led many to adopt drastic, desperate doctrines. A political branch of the Union, known as the Imperialists, soon brought to the attention of inner Lantean colonies a way in which they could be protected and the glory of the fronter be restored: by creating a strong, centralized authority, sacrificing freedoms that they thought essential in order to maintain peace, law, and order. By 2822, the Imperialist Party had risen and gained infamous political support from inner colony worlds, clashing against the majority party situated in the Union's government. Eventually, this political support overthrew the House and Senate members present, and when Imperialist supporters became elected massive reforms and changes. In 2824, the standing Constitution and Founding Documents of the Settler Union were abandoned, and the citizens of Caladon and inner colony worlds signed The Pact; creating a Dominion, an Empire of which the Lantea Sector had never seen before. It was time for Humanity to shove back. Rise of the Dominion & Sector Wars - 2885 In 2823, the Imperialist Party ignited Order 168-Omega. It authorized them to overthrow the Settler Union via public warfare; and finally after so many worlds had fallen dark to Caladon communication systems and the need for new leadership was heard throughout the streets. The Union collapsed, and In its wake was the birth of the Dominion of Caladon. As the Imperials took public office with high ratings from the populace; the Imperial head of state, Raminas proclaimed himself Emperor of the Dominion; Lord-Protector of Caladon and Progenitor Archon of the Cult. Putting himself at the top of the social status and political boards. His first act as Emperor was to Imperialize the militia guard and the soon-to-be fleet; and to authorize the creation of the Dominion Military; in the essence of Dominion High Command; respectfully known for Army Command and Naval Command consist of High Command all-together. Raminas would be nominated as the greatest statesmen Caladon had since its founding; and it only grew as he made economy advances that eased the situation as thousands of people were put to work in factories once more to mass-produce weapons and ships. It was also during this time that contact with planets were stopping; more planets each day fell off the grid. Victims to aliens and renegades alike, alone and cut off in the void of space. Where was Earth, one could ask? They abandoned the sector to be consumed by the savages of space. It was time for the Dominion to take up the mantle of leadership and responsibility for the Sector; as a strong centralized government was deemed require by the Imperials of Caladon to ensure the Sector security - Peace, Law, Order became a motto of the Dominion Command, until it was changed to 'Law, Order, Victory.' sometime later. The Dominion Kor Battleships would become the pride spear of the Fleet; supported by the Sova Carriers and the Garda Frigates that were designed to act as anti-fighter escorts for the larger capital starships. Raminas announced over the first official viewing of SectorNet that he was authorizing the Sova Initiative, the first stroke of his hand that would see the Dominion military sail across the Sector to preserve Mankind and protect all those that would seek the light of Caladon. The Sova Initiative The ''Sova Initiative ''was the first military protocol issued in the history of the Dominion High Command - In the policy of the Imperial Senate's first decree; The Dominion would appear exactly what the Sector needed - a secure government dedicated to the security and safety of the Human Worlds. However, this didn't apply to those that were unwilling or stubbornly refused to accept Dominion authority and those that refused were left to be picked off to the point of devastation or to force them to request aid. It was a sound strategy and worked effectively, adding critical star systems into the growing Dominion. The Shipyards of Sova were established at this time to be the Dominion main source of military starships and rally point. One of the first few worlds of note that joined underneath the Initiative was the garden planet of Asleon; Its farmlands and artistic methods of diplomacy added to the overall growing economy of the Dominion. Raminas has solved the issue of hungry and devastation that was gripping the populace of the worlds underneath his protection. The Dominion Fleets would continue to aid other planets that would later comprise the Inner worlds, such as the technological ocean world of Aquaria; which had one large landmass and was dedicated to research on ecosystems and commence advancements, Troy was another world but it was relevantly small in body mass but its importance came from the first major source of Chrysalis. The Dominion didn't at first realize the importance of the substance until a massive foreign alien fleet emerged to collect its pray. Records of the battle was lost, but Troy has legends containing that pieces of the alien fleet fell to the planet and were being collected and studied in secret. The Dominion core worlds surely began to be realized, Asleon, Aquaria, Troy, Horizon, Demios, Meslion and Radama were the first to be secured and classified as core worlds of the growing dominion. Demios addition to the dominion allowed greater weapon productions, such as rifles; vehicles and warsuits in due time. Meslion and Radama were mostly populated worlds and thus became recruiting areas for the military; Radama also houses the Media Center of the Dominion; something to sister-mirror the 'Terran' MediaNet on Calador. The last core world, Nova Dawn rejected Dominon aid despite the issues they faced in the form of alien and pirate raiders that prayed on them day and night. In according with the Initiative; the Dominion refused to offer help. Within three weeks, they were forced to accept as the pirates had managed to destory their main hub of transportation across the planet. Nova Dawn was considered the high-point in the Sova Initiative; but later encounters with planets further away from Caladon proved difficult. The Dominion High Command was then authorized to commence the next phase of the Dominion expansion. Ashenfell Operation Ashenfell earned Its name from Its creator; First Lord-Admiral of the Dominion Fleet; Typhus Ashenfell. He was the one to propose the Initial operation and plan of expansion to the Imperial Senate and the Emperor Raminas; as the debate raged in the Senate if they should break away from the Sova Initiative. But Typhus argued that an aggressive stance was required in order to secure the 'absolute' dominance of the Dominion in the Sector. In surprise, Raminas agreed with him; and so after 12 years underneath the Sova Initiative, the Dominion changed tactics and organized in battlefleets and aggressively expended into the mid-rim planets and frontier, subjecting by force or diplomacy when It was advised. But most planets in the mid were so devastated that they posed no resistance at the sight of the formidable Kor battleships. Savassic was one of the few planets to present decent resistances during the Operation. After Initial diplomacy failed between the Dominion Diplomacy Core and Savassic Representatives; the Dominion resorted to orbital bombardment on their defenses, unaware that the individuals on the planet had managed to power up a few long-range orbital cannons and successfully took out two Kor Battleships and numerous escorts in that incident. This was also the start of the rather hefty list of crimes that the Imperials had buried over the ages. Admiral Ashenfell had the planet destroyed by systematical bombardment to dust and ash. Savassic was then put on the news; but the story was twisted to favor the Dominion. "Major News Report: Mid-World ''Savassic has been reported destroyed...the planet was the victim of a heavy alien assault and the Dominion didn't arrive in time to save the planet or the populace. The planet Is considered radioactive, foul play at the enemy hand. But I make this promise to you; Citizens of the Dominion. The brave men and women that serve will ensure that this will never be-fell on you. For we are the shield and sword of the Sector!." ''-- News Report on Savassic and speech by the Emperor and SectorNet around the year 2839. After Savassic; Ashenfell adopted harsher tactics to resolve resistances. The Emperor granted him absolute authority on the handle of the operation; granting him immunity from any repressions. As a result, the Dominion began a number of horrific deeds that were twisted or covered up in order to inspire and strength the Dominion public image across the sector. Around this time, was when Ashenfell would begin to write the first pages to what will be known as the Genex; a set of guidelines and military protocols that all individuals of the Caladon military and civilians should follow in the coming time - It called for a strict military civilization, that devoted its resources and time to protect - rule and govern the Sector at large. However, some can confuse his initial belief that the Dominion was the shield the Sector needed; Into that the Dominion was the Iron fist that ruled via fear and oppression. It also called for highly-specialized organizations to appear within the military and the political system. The 'Ashen Creed' were one of the first all-devoted units that organized themselves as assassins for the Imperial Throne. They are also responsible for most assassinations within the Dominion; ranging from Dominion High Command to the Progenitor Cult themselves on orders from the Emperor of that time. Another was the Bearers of Caladon; which fashion themselves as the 'Bearers of the Dominion graces' to the galaxy; they carved a bloody path of destruction and invited few worlds peacefully if they had commence value. All In all; The Ashenfall Operation had nearly done Its job exceptional, but more crimes were committed and covered up to blame subjected worlds or foreign aliens. Such as the slavery and mass genocide of colonial officials that were deemed 'too weak' to exist in the new regime; those that were signed onto slavery were announced as 'willful' miners on Troy and other mining planets to work until they died and the other lot were mass executed and that was published as a 'horrific raider attack.' Dominion Victory By 2855, The Caladon Dominion had dominated nearly 3/4 of the Sector via sheer public supplementation and military prowess. Emperor Raminas would pass away; but with a smile knowing that his legacy has laid down the secure future of the sector in the hands of the Caladon 'Humanity'. His son, Reimar would take the Red Throne and unlike his father was more concerned with securing the planets that had amassed during the Military Campaigns and pulled all expansion fleets behind the 'Dominion Frontier'. Only a few uninhabited planets are known to be free of Dominion control beyond 2855, but were often used for target practice for new orbital weapons and ground-based test-fire. Reimar issued multiple reforms such as the Imperialis Patriotic Act; which required that any citizen that turns 18 is obligated to serve at least four years or more in the Caladon Dominion Military - Refusal is grounds for execution or exile from the Sector. But that was never the case with pure-blood Caladorians, as they were breed to be the perfect soldiers in this near-future. Dominion victory was only assured as the last major stronghold that opposed them, Argust stood defiant and unlike most other worlds; had possessed numerous long-range orbital cannons and Argust was able to resist Ashenfell for at least three years. The siege was only broken thanks to the brave actions of Captain Adamant of the TCD Vengeance. The Argustians were actually starting to push back Ashenfell Initial orbital positions around their planet via intensify flak fire from the orbital cannons; losing at least two Kor and one Sova carrier before calling a retreat. Adamant realized that the Dominion would never be able to break though that line of cover that provided the numerous Argustian starfighters protection from the larger dominion capital ships. He ordered the Vengeance to be abandoned and then set a direct course into the main hub of energy that provided power to the orbital cannons on the surface of the planet; despite serious damages to his hull and engines. He managed to use the planets atmosphere to increase his vessels speed and then it was crash into the energy hub - sparking a nuclear blast that consumed the Orbital Cannons and opened the way for a renewed assault on Argust. Argust fell within three hours since Adamant brave sacrifice, and he was given the highest honors bestowed onto him; The Argust Star. True, while Argust resisted Dominion authority; they also garned the respect of the Caladorians and initially Ashenfell was prepared to destroy the planet but after being contacted by Emperor Reimar to spare the planet; he was informed that they would join the Dominion. Since then, Caladon and Argust as had a steady history of competition with a growing respect for the opposite. Emperor Reimar would finally complete his fathers wishes for a unified sector behind the military prowess of the Dominion Military and political support. He went to host his first SectorNet announcements and would give his thanks to the brave men and women that gave their lives for this dream to come true and for Lord-Admiral Ashenfall dedication though the long campaigns he lead. "Citizens of the Dominion! I come before you to tell you that the Dominion has succeed In its long drive towards peace and stability for the Sector! Argust has agreed to join the great unity that Caladon has brought; the warriors of Caladon have secured our borders; exterminated our enemies and laid the foundation for the eternal existence; peaceful existence of our people. May the days of the Dominion last for lifetimes!." -- Speech by Emperor Reimarat the conclusions of the Sector Wars and Dominion supremecy at the end of the Argust Siege at 2858 Afterwards, Reimar and his chosen successor, Belkor continued to use the public support to justify the expansion of the Fleet and the extensive training of their soldiers. Even if the Wars were over; that didn't mean the Dominion should become lax in their mantle of protection. The Dominion Military was ultimately seperated into four pieces (North Core, East Core, South Core, and West Core.) with the last piece rendered as 'Home Core.' Each Core In specific is able to operate individual and self-sustained from their Fleet Homeworlds; Argust Is home to the South Core whileas Sova Is home to the Home Core. "Emperor unveils ambitious plan for Dominion fleet expansion" "Governor Claudius contributes star power to new industrial inspection tour" "Leftover unexploded ordinance from Sector Wars remains a concern" The remaining periods of the era, 2858 - 2900 were a mysterious period of shady business for the Imperials. The Progenitor Cult established Caladon IV as a Progenism world; a haven for temples of decoration and glorification to the heralds of Caladon. It also involved numerous political assassinations at the hands of the Creed on suspected rebels in public officers and insubordinate admirals that risked the 'Dominion Golden Age.' Numerous worlds were being rebuilt and secured, Argust was restored with its orbital defenses as it became home to one of the Dominion Battlefleets; and Argustians were being recruited into the military; but had to go though the same intense training that the average Caladorian had to endure. It was clear that the Caladorians were physically stronger then most other human populations in the Sector. Emperor Reimar - 2875 passed away, and Belkor took the Imperial Throne. However, early in his reign he began to suffer mental affliction to his mind. This was first sighted in the twitching in his fingers and head at odd times, and his depression settled in the more he thought about the 'deeds' done in the Dominion glory. It had gotten so worse, that the Imperial Senate authorized the Imperial Guard to assassinate Belkor - 2885 within ten years of his reign and his distant cousin; Drace Crestfall - 3003 took the throne. He was known for his benevolent sense of justice and religious fervor that benefited the cult further by establishing Sova III, previously a dead world and via extensive terreforming methods employed by Asleon turned the world into a garden status, a perfect world for which shrines were brought and Progenism expended its reach into the Dominion further. Age of the Dominion - 3241 Drace Crestfall Imperial regime was considered the beginning of the period that was historically called "Age of the Dominion" starting from 2855 to present history, setting in motion for the short-lived Crestfall Dynasty that followed Drace Crestfall invested heavily into Progenism and saw Its expansion throughout the Dominion and showing its light towards the amasses that the Dominion was sworn to protect. As pirates, smugglers, and ex-rebels were routinely imprisoned and destroyed, the Dominon faced little serious resistance to its rule. A rare exception revolved around the Fringe-World of Baldur, where Admiral Delian Mors and Colonel Auron Dray were busy fighting an insurgency known as the Colonial Liberation movement which was led by former Dominion Captain - Resistance leader Adam Graves, father to later rebel Raven Graves with Adam establishing hidden bases across Baldur and executing raids against the Dominion and its lucrative spice and slave trade in the sector. Composed of freedom fighters who fought with the Dominion during the Sector Wars to free their homeworld from alien occupation, the newly formed movement would continue its struggle for independence against the Dominion for decades. Starting somewhere after 2894, Drace began to suffer extensive losses in the economy. The private foundations that predated the Dominion were starting to resent the tight centralize control that Reimar established back in 2856 which demanded that all mining companies, foreign industrial foundations and private funds to redirect their funds and future findings to the Dominion's treasury. It was done for the glory of the Dominion, but tensions were high between Drace and the various economy entities, eventually exploding into the short-term 'Economy War' which saw Dominion and Blackwatch Assassins deployed on most frontier worlds to wipe out the rebels. They were all confirmed dead or behind bars by 3003. Drace Crestfall would pass away by 3003, his successor wasn't his son but half-brother Leontine Salvador. Leontine was a mirror image of Raminas which spread rumors on If he was really Raminas. Leontine's regime lasted from 3003 to 3097, considered one of the longest and productive of previous claimers of the crown. Leontine first decree was the authorization of the 'Expansion Spheres' which extended into three long-term expansions to bring more planets into the Dominion. One of these worlds specific was a world called Orua In the 'Dominion Fringes' as they were before the Dominion secured nearly all of the habitable planets in the Sector. Orua was a special situation, as it was a thriving human colony but seduced in alien philosophy, instead of resorting to orbital bombardment as advised from his military advisers. Leontine ordered a massive ground invasion to overthrow Its regional government and imprint the Dominion ideology into their society. Orua was turned into a massive industrial planet and source of consumer and military equipment for the Dominion afterwards. Leontine arranged for the creation of the Sector Administration Agency that followed reforms though the Imperials senate allowed the creation of a category of star systems into system; principality; and Core. System stood for a single individual star systems, Principality stood for a group of star systems; often having a level of self-rule and Core was classified for entire sections of the Sector at large (West, East, South, North). Caladon Is listed as 'Home Core' and thus has its own defense fleet and military command based on Caladon. Meanwhile, the Dominion was vast and distance between the Core and Fringe Worlds were staggering, despite advanced FTL technology equipped by the Caladorian starships. To remedy this solution, Leontine ordered the legendary builders of Troy to become experts in zero-gravity construction and to prepare for the construction of the century. The builders were commissioned to build the Fleet Port Headquarters in each of the quadrants underneath Dominion administration and from these port shipyards, the Dominion Core Admiral would have undisputed military adjudication in his or her core. Of course, Leontine also helped form the Core Council; which was a collective council of the Admirals, Generals and the Imperial Senate Representatives that discussed matters of war to ensure cooperation and communication across the Dominion. The following list the starting members of the Core Council at its conception in 3067 * Home Core - Lord Admiral Malcom 'Mal' Septim * North Core - Admiral Kira Stone * South Core - Admiral Gerald White * West Core - Admiral Thaddeus Romius * East Core - Admiral Martellus Apollo * Senate Representative - Senator Kennith Adama * Imperal Chancellor - Lucius Corven The following contenders formed the first session and they would later inspect each of the Fleet Headquarters in the Cores, finding each one significantly and essentially the perfect method to maintain military dominance and ensure safe travel in the Dominion. Martellus Is credited with the discovery of advanced technology on Typhus IV, named in honor of the Lord-Admiral Ashenfell that contained blueprints of next-generation hyperspace travel, and soon much of the fleet abandoned the out-dated warp travel engines they were forced to relay on by the end of Leontine reign at 3097. Admiral Malcom and Gerald were responsible for coming up with the initial blueprints of the Adjudicator Flagship; whileas it was destined to become the ultimate battleship of the Dominion. Other designs were in the process of being approved such as the Crusader and Garda, and the Kor Mark II that would replace the mainstream Kor Battleships with improvised technology and hull structure. The Resurgence Wars - 3148 The Resurgence Wars were a series of alien invasions and incursions into the Lantea sector. Shortly after Emperor Leontine had passed and his fellow successor, Tullius was too cautious to promote further military buildup and canceled the Adjudicator project among dozens of other scientific projects. Tullius was also attacked on the media for being a weak-minded coward as he ordered restricted travel between the Fringes and the Core Worlds. With the Intersector restriction, tensions rose between the fringes and the Inner planets. All the while involved in their own disputes and disagreements, one of the outermost dominion listing posts had gone dark off the rader. Tullius isolated himself in the Imperial Palace, and the Core Council was left to govern the Dominion at large and decided to disband the restriction of transportation. But by the time new starships were arriving to fill the orbits of the fringe planets, they were received with fire and bullets. Several of the Fringes have declared themselves 'Independent.' and the inter fight continued for three years until the turn of the century, when their worse fears would be realized at 3101. Unidentified Signatures approached the Fringe Systems within three years of the 'Fringe Rebellions' that were dubbed the weak attempts of isolated centers to declare themselves independent of the Dominion. The Dominion Core Fleets didn't take notice of the arrival of these signatures in the outskirts of the frontier until it was too late. In the Huron System, where the Dominion 15th Battlefleet was engaged with the Renegade 7th Fleet of the South Core. The Aliens came suddenly into the night, emerging from hyperspace and engaged both fleets. Records of the battle was lost, but it is said that Huron was the first system to fall during the Resurgence Wars and most of the Fringes fell in the next ten years to massive alien insurgency across the red-line. The Battle of Enda was the last major battle that occurred in the Fringes, it involved the combined might of the South and West Core Fleets against the enemy. Out of the 1000 vessels that took part in Operation Enda: Only 130 returned in a smashing defeat dealt on the cores. The Aliens began to push into the Inner Worlds and laid siege to Argust by 3124. Argust was saved from occupation with the arrival of the North Core Fleet under Admiral Snow, and even with the Aliens being more advanced then the Dominion; they were eventually being overwhelmed by the Dominion sheer numbers. The Wars would end, but it also shattered the Dominion Military at Argust and Enda and called for rapid military development and research to improve their kinetic (and outdated) methods to strengthen their fleets and armies. The Fringes rejoined the Dominion, and were soon to become houses to the GUARDIAN project that would be issued somewhere near present history. Afterwards, an era of peace took over the Dominion after 3148 and would last until the year of 3241. Present History The Caladon Dominion has ruled for nearly four centuries, in that time it has endured wars, oppression, and internal conflicts between ambitious human factions and those influenced by foreign xeno hands. But at the present date, the Dominion remains the strongest power in the sector, if not technologically backwards as it forces to reley on kinetic conventional bullets and batteries. Leaving it at a disadvantage in battle, but the Dominion always had more starships and manpower to throw at the enemy. The GUARDIAN Initiative was placed in effect by Dominion High Command on orders of the Emperor, in a vail attempt to breach up the fringe worlds with next-generation defense battlestations on worlds that were deemed valuable to the Dominion and others were seen as expendable losses. Caldia was to be the first of the new fringe-fortresses, but a critical situation arose that began to change the face of the Dominion. The X1-Battlefleet of the South Core, under command of Admiral Edward Reese was assigned to locate the would-be invaders of Caldia and subject them the full extent of the Dominion law. But unfortunately, after the Battlefleet had regrouped with X3-Battlefleet under Admiral Fiona; The Wit of Union was sabotage and the enemy hijacked into the communications and data storages downloading everything relevent of Caldia and had it broadcast across the Sector via the releys of SectorNet. The weapon of Emperor Hadrian was turned against him, and social unrest erupted on Caladon of the incident and 'lies of the throne' With that embarrassment, Admiral Reese was recalled to Port Vengeance to stand trial for his actions and the Wit of Union was being repaired and upgraded but his bridge was on lock-down to prevent any pre-mature launch of its engines. Meanwhile, Admiral Fiona of the X3-Battlefleet science crew behind Chief scientist Brad Hanson was working and testing experimental drugs and methods on subject 'Maul' or known as Mel that was a corporal that lost family during the Caldia assault and now was determined to have the revenge he desired. Government and Politics Economy Society and Culture War Crimes Infrastructure Astrography